


【尼弩|瑞弩】Daryl的初夜权

by AKIRA_ixp



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKIRA_ixp/pseuds/AKIRA_ixp
Summary: 原著向，剧情接701 Negan出场后。Negan对被绑的Rick与Daryl说：我觉得你们两个应该结婚，不过，Daryl的初夜权属于我 ♪Hint：修罗场，3P，尼弩+瑞弩！妹妹有批能生！结局尼弩HE
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Negan, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

“我认为你们两个应该结婚。” Negan 说，他站在圣殿的屋子里，随意地对 Rick 与 Daryl 提议道。

“是的，我们应该这么做。”Rick 点着头。

他的动作僵硬凝滞，活像被抽走灵活的提线木偶，这是最好的办法了、最好的办法了，他想。

今天是第四天。

四天前的午夜，亚伯拉罕与格伦被 Negan 打爆了头，而他和 Daryl 一起被带回“圣殿”——作为不再继续杀戮的代价。

Daryl 就站在 Rick 面前，但 Rick 不太敢看他。他们分开的时候 Daryl 还在流血，肩头的贯穿伤涌出的血液沁红一大片毛毯。而现在，在四天后的现在，他仍旧披着那条肮脏的毛毯。

与之前有所区别的是，他是完全赤裸的。

猎人宽厚的肩膀很难用毛毯完全围住，毯子有限的长短被用来迁就挡住下面的耻部。该死的那里，Rick 完全知道那里长什么样子，五年的朝夕相处让他无数次看到 Daryl 洗澡与上厕所——除核心人物外，没人知道过Daryl是Cuntboy的事实，战无不胜的猎手远比柔弱的Cuntboy更能鼓舞士气。所以在保守秘密的同时，他是为数不多清楚的，清楚Daryl在蹲下时，那里会有一条微微向两侧张开的嫩红色肉缝的人……

Daryl 垂着头站在 Rick 对面，刘海盖住眼睛，辩不出情绪。

但他现在不敢轻举妄动了，如果是自己，Daryl 会和 Negan 硬拼到底，但如果有 Rick，在没有必胜把握的情况下……

他微微闭了下眼睛，他不能让米琼恩失去男朋友，卡尔与茱蒂丝失去父亲。想到这里，他满是伤痕和泥污的脚趾都蜷缩起来。

“我觉得你们应该结婚。”Negan 兴致盎然的语调将 Daryl 拉回现实。

灰蓝色的眼睛瞬间睁得大大的，以至于 Negan 接下来又说了什么他完全没听进去。

“这不也是你的愿望么？”

Negan 凑近猎人，Daryl 可以闻见他皮衣上的味道。垂着长睫毛的杀神格外愉悦，他毫不客气的拆穿他。

“你该高兴的 Daryl，毕竟，你一直喜欢 Ricky ♪”

房间里的风扇忽悠悠地旋转，刮起深蓝地毯上的浮毛。风扇意味着电力，而电力在末世意味着资源与绝对的力量。

“你觉不觉得该让我们的新娘穿上衣服，Ricky？这样会比较体面。”

Negan 将露希尔杵在地上，歪斜着身体就和 Rick 的身高，像是将上半身的重量都压在那根球棒上。露希尔的端头在地上拧转，将地毯转出小小的褶皱，而这个褶皱仿佛 Rick 被拧紧的心脏。

“呃嗯……”Rick Grimes迷迷糊糊的，四天来他都承受着巨大的精神折磨，他不觉舔着干涩的嘴唇瞥向Daryl，他最好的兄弟。

“别看他。”Negan 强迫他和自己重新对视。

他捏紧 Rick 的下巴，拍击他的脸颊：“看着我。”

“是我在问你。Answer. me. ”

Rick 的鼻翼剧烈地翕动着，汗顺着卷曲的额发发梢滴到鼻尖，挂在鼻尖上将落未落。他盯着 Negan 烟灰色的宛如狼王般得眼珠，沉重地点点头。

“Of course. ”前警长含混地回答，“没有更多伤亡，更加体面。”

“也更加人性。”Negan 夸张地笑起来，邪气的霸道中满是愉悦，跟着他用露希尔顿了顿地面，像某种结语，“We will do it! ”

然而，一切还没有完。

他又盯着 Rick，咧着嘴笑：“我让你和 Daryl 结婚了呢~ Rick，别忘记你该说哪两个词？”

“…Thank you.”

“Hell yes！我充分地感受到我们的感情又近了一大步。”

＊＊

Rick 没想到 Negan 的“穿上衣服”是让 Daryl 穿上那件灰突突的、写着大大 A 字的丑陋囚服。

他的好兄弟被德怀特揪着衣领推搡到他对面。

Daryl 正在努力打起精神。

他们是被分别关押的，Negan 不会让 Daryl 太好过，而猎人自身的性格只会让情况变得更糟——Rick几乎可以笃定。虽然看不见，可他能听到连续数日来不断循回播放的乐曲，那首没有高潮部分纯粹精神污染的歌。

刑事警察审讯犯人会用的手段之一，其他更多的折磨人的手法，Rick 不敢去想。

Daryl 应该在发烧，双颊不正常地潮红，蓝色的眼睛则难以聚焦的湿润。

他们被挤在圣殿的正中央（那个废弃工厂的一楼空场）。Rick 脸上还有没有洗净的血污， 俩人前方的台阶上站着扛着露希尔的 Negan。很显然，Negan 充当的是主持他们婚礼的牧师。

“你肯定想知道他身上发生了什么。”Negan 朝 Rick 挤挤眼睛。

“亲爱的 德怀特Boy 给他看了那个亚洲男孩脑袋开花的照片，Boom！”

他用嘴唇逼真地模仿出爆炸音，声音出来的瞬间，Daryl 的身体摇晃了下，死死捂住嘴。

曾经凶悍的丛林野兽发出一声趋近崩溃的痛苦呜咽。

Rick 连忙扶住 Daryl。

“瞧瞧看，新郎抱住了新娘！”Negan 噱笑着对全场的“尼根们”宣布，“婚礼开始！”

这完全是一场闹剧。

Negan 在救世军的圣殿里为 Rick Grimes 和 Daryl Dixon 举行婚礼。

“在末世里，这对新人相扶相持，一起反抗救世军。”

“他们合伙端掉了一个哨所，新娘更是用火箭筒打掉了我们一整个摩托车队。喔！我得说他实在是太辣了不是么？谁能想象到穿着囚服的他换上皮衣与摩托车，会这么彪悍？天，我胯下的老二都要硬了！”

Rick 扶住 Daryl 手臂的手收紧，他猜到“结婚”是什么新鲜的羞辱的手段，但他没有想到 Negan 会说出“Daryl 让他胯下坚硬”这种话。

他是说，他一直回避这个。Rick Grimes 一直在回避这个。

他当然知道 Daryl 喜欢自己。

太明显了。在 Daryl 无数次站在他身边、身侧、身后时那些细小的动作、眼神，以及细细密密犹如蛛丝般得亲密。如果不是爱，Rick 想不出别的理由在有人要对自己和卡尔动手时，猎人会丢下武器说“冲我来”。

如果不是爱，没有立场会让 Daryl 这样的人做到这种地步。

但他不能回应他。

他是说，和好兄弟搞在一起，两个主战力之间搞暧昧，一旦分崩离析或者他们有半点矛盾，整个团队都会受到影响。

“Blablabla……让我们省略那些废话吧！什么生老病死、白头偕老永不离弃的誓言，嗯？”Negan突然提高嗓音。

狼王的眼神看向下方的 Rick 和 Daryl，在 Rick 提高警觉的瞬间，Negan 一挥手。

四个男人瞬间从后方两两一组拉开 Rick 与 Daryl，并将他们反剪双手制住，两把枪分别顶上两人的太阳穴。

“宣誓时间。”Negan 笑着说。

“Rick，你将迎娶 Daryl Dixon 为你的妻子，但前提是他是我的性奴。你愿意么？”

Daryl 像是突然被触发开关的人偶，猛烈地挣扎起来，他含混地骂着脏话，拼命冲 Rick 摇头，凶兽般的眼神死死瞪向 Negan。

“别那么凶，Daryl，我在帮 Rick 的忙。你心里很清楚，我比他愿意操你多了。他只是个可悲的直男。喔喔！安静，安静。”

抵在 Daryl 太阳穴上的枪打开保险，啪咔一声。

“Rick，你不想 Daryl 死的，对吧？”

“Say yes，否则我就把他剁成几块送到你床上。”

Rick 脑中嗡地一声，他想起亚伯汉姆、格伦与卡尔，他不知道声音是如何挤出咽喉的，别再有下一个了，别再有了，他想到。于是他说：“…………Yes. ”

Negan 的笑容逐渐扩大，他忽然扬起露希尔朝 Rick 的头狠狠挥过去。

劲风刮动 Rick 的额发——

Daryl 发出嘶哑的惊呼。

露希尔在 Rick 眼前堪堪停住。

“别因为冲动害死战友，Daryl，你知道我的意思。”Negan 转而望向他的猎物，“轮到你了，我亲爱的。Daryl，你愿意做 Rick 的妻子么？前提是，你是我的性奴。”

圣殿内静悄悄的，静得能听见每一个尼根们的呼吸声。露希尔端头上的铁丝倒钩又朝 Rick 的脸孔逼近一些。

“别让 Rick 和卡尔成为一对儿独眼龙父子，嗯？”

Daryl 不再挣扎了，他甚至放松全身的力气。

“Okay. Fine. ”

他轻声慢慢说，对 Rick，他的答案永远一样，永远可以付出生命。

“无论你想做什么，Yes。”他看着 Negan 的眼睛，“冲着我来就行。”

又是那句话，冲着我来就行。

Negan 舔了舔嘴唇：“宝贝，你可真让我勃起。”

“美好的一天，童话一样。灾变之后，没有伤亡，只有婚礼，嗯？”

“我宣布，新郎可以亲吻你的新娘了。”Negan 开心地说。

Rick Grimes 浑浑噩噩的，他被松开桎梏，摇晃地向前跄去。被要求亲吻 Daryl 这件事不再让他有任何抵触，那是 Daryl 啊，整个圣殿唯一不会伤害他的人，他想。

“Daryl…”他干裂的嘴唇张开。

猎人气息距离他很近了，Rick 知道 Daryl 在看他，Daryl 看他的眼睛总像湿漉又温顺的小马。而 Daryl 完全是敞开接纳他的状态。

“I'm sorry. ”Negan 却在这时忽然打断他们，“抱歉说错了，Rick。是 **我** ，可以亲吻你的新娘了。“

说完，他抓住 Daryl 的头发托高猎人的后脑，当着 Rick 的面，深深地吻住 Daryl——

和平日的凶悍不同，Negan 的吻是霸道却不失温柔的。他吮吸着 Daryl 柔软的嘴唇，不顾猎人无措的挣扎，用舌尖顶入他的口腔，半强迫式地等 Daryl 适应后，才吻得更深、更深。

他汲取滤液，逗弄舌尖，抿着猎人柔软厚实的嘴唇吮了又吮才缓缓松开，确保 Daryl 口腔里全是自己的味道。

“唔嗯……”

Negan 顶住 Daryl 的额头，微微斜着眼睛瞥向Rick，笑道：“你知道么？Daryl，我真是他妈的爱死你了！”


	2. Chapter 2

新婚的小夫妻被请进 Negan 的房间——这句话无论是主语还是宾语都充满问题。

但 Negan 说这是事实，那这就是事实。

“Mi casa es su casa !” Negan 仍旧穿着那件黑色的皮衣，高举着露希尔。他站在走廊上，远远儿就和 Rick 与 Daryl 打招呼。

Daryl 被推的踉跄一步，又很快被德怀特揪住后衣领。

“嗨~ 别对我们的新娘这么粗鲁。”

Daryl 觉得难堪，沐浴让他没法再用脏兮兮来掩盖自己。干净的身体，整洁的头发，在“新婚”后作为“性奴”被送到 Negan 这里（和 Rick 一起），无论是哪一点都让他胃部缩紧。

他闪躲着所有人的目光，却像一只落入陷阱的困兽。高烧让他头晕目眩，他尽可能地让自己清醒一些。

“Daryl？”Rick 低声唤他。

“No, nope. ”露希尔忽然横插到两人之间，距离 Rick 的鼻尖只有几毫米。Negan 展臂搂住 Daryl 的肩膀，“Rick，你不可以随意看他，更不可以和他说话。”

救世军霸主顿了顿，又补充到：“He’s mine. ”

Rick 窘迫地抱着怀中的毛毯。

婚礼结束后，他和 Daryl 被分别带去洗刷干净——他能看见Daryl发梢未干的水珠，闻到对方身上肥皂的清香。而自己，Rick努力不低头去看自己，他只在腰部裹着一条白浴巾。

“关门。”Negan 搂着 Daryl 进入房间，偏头对刚刚进屋的 Rick 说。

Rick 依言照做，把肥乔、西蒙、德怀特等一众尼根们隔绝在外。但他知道他们就守在门口，每人手里都端着突击步枪，一旦房间内有任何异动，几秒钟的时间，自己和 Daryl 就会被打成筛子。

屋门“咔哒”的闭合声让 Rick 有一秒的忡怔。

房间里，就剩下他们三个人了，接下来……

“过来，把毯子铺在床上。”幸好没有给他多想的时间，Negan 就发布了新的指令。

Rick 暗暗松了口气。其实在心底深处，他更喜欢服从指挥，就像还是警察时那样，接到上级的指挥，服从局里的部署，用伤亡最小的方式解决最多的问题。而不用去想什么主意，当什么领袖，无端为许多人的生命负责。

路过 Negan 与 Daryl 身边时，他下意识瞥了眼 Negan。

“是要……呃嗯，垫上么？”他不知道该怎样描述。

Negan 灰色的眼睛望着他，眼里满是笑意，他用下巴示意一下四柱床：“是的，Ricky，铺左半边就好。”

Rick 不明白为什么只铺左半边，他仍旧照着做了，那样会很轻松。他留意到 Negan 的四柱床异常高档，深色内敛的奢华，就像注重生活品味的优雅老派绅士，他不知道自己为什么会想到这些。

“铺好了是么？”

“……是的。”

“那么，脱掉你的浴巾。是的 Rick，我的意思就是全裸，然后躺到那张该死的毯子上去。”

Rick 瞬间怔住，缓缓拉高视线，如同锈死的机器人般恳求 Negan 重新考量命令。Negan 不耐烦地歪了歪头。Rick 微不可查地抖了下，低头去解腰上的白浴巾。

都是男人，他想，没什么大不了的。他不敢去猜后面会发生的事，但 Negan 不会对他有兴趣，这点他完全清楚。

前警长的腿很白皙，体毛不算浓密，所以可以清晰的看见那根偏粉的阴茎垂软在双腿之间。他用胳膊挡住脸，赤身裸体地仰躺到那张毯子上。乳尖、鸡巴都被屋内其他两个人看得一清二楚。

“呦嚯，你有根不错的 dick 嘛，Rick。”Negan 笑着说，“不过我的更大哦！”

Rick 一点也不想知道谁的更大。

而下一秒，Negan 就将 Daryl 推倒在右半边床上。

华丽的四柱床发出“吱嘎”暧昧的一声。

“你不许动。”Negan 偏头对身旁的 Rick 命令，“把自己当成新婚的丈夫，你的妻子会躺在你身边的。而我……”

他说到这里严肃的表情又重新带上笑意，像龇出獠牙的狼：“我自便。”

说完，他噱笑着去剥 Daryl 的衣服。

“No…！”

Daryl 发出如同小兽般带着鼻音的惊慌失措的呜咽，竭尽全力地用四肢抵挡着 Negan 的动作。

但都是徒劳，Rick 看的一清二楚。巨大的力量与体型差，Daryl 还受着伤，更处处掣肘不能全力反抗，一切只是时间问题。

Negan 很快扒掉了 Daryl 的囚服上衣。

“Oh tiger，你真是辣极了！”他注目着 Daryl 遍布伤痕的身体，由衷地发出赞叹。

Daryl 从没有这样窘迫过，他的嗓子里发出绝望得鸣音，却又卡在咽喉深处，细弱难闻。他只有两只手，不知道是用来抵抗 Negan 的手臂，还是遮住下面显少示人的耻部。

但一切的挣扎都不会有什么用，他再清楚不过了。

接下来 Negan 几乎是将他侧摁在身下，扯掉他的裤子。

“嗤拉——”，圆润挺翘的屁股暴露在空气中。

Daryl 倏然不动了，像那晚袭击过 Negan 被人死死压在泥地里时那样，胸膛剧烈地起伏，闭着眼睛，浑似身负重伤的困兽。

“你喊 Rick 了对不对？”Negan 忽然在他耳边说。

他们的距离极近，他大半身体重量都压在 Daryl 身上。

他们三个人的距离也很近，近到 Rick 当然也听到那声细弱的、破碎的呜咽，或者叫做求救。

Rick 的身体重重抖了下。

“他不敢违背命令的。不论是为了你的小命，他的小命，还是亚历山大、山顶寨或 whatever 神之国人的小命。Rick 是懂得权衡利弊的好男孩。而别忘了……”

“呜…！”Daryl发出一声喑哑的低呼。

Rick 看到 Negan 的手掌沿着 Daryl 的腰肢、胯骨、腹沟摸到了那处潮湿柔软又隐秘的地方。

“你已经嫁给 Rick 了。而你是我的性奴， **YOU ARE MINE**. ”

Daryl 的脑中一片嗡鸣，Fuck you！去他的这个该死的世界！

他并不是没经历过糟糕的事情，特殊的身体在灾变前就给他带来过许多麻烦——性骚扰，强迫，为了假释莫尔，又或仅仅是为了获取某种本应该属于他的权利，他都必须付出代价，这个世界就是这样操蛋。

可他都熬过来了，无论面对莫尔那群傻逼兮兮的朋友、色眯眯的帮派分子，还是黑警察，他都熬过来了。对于性爱他谈不上喜欢或者不喜欢，但……

但他没想过有一天会在自己喜欢的人面前，被迫和敌人做爱，而最狗屎的是，Rick 会在旁边没有任何反抗的接受并目睹这一切。

“别看。”他只能仓惶挤出这两个字。

“这就是你仅能对你的丈夫说的话么，Daryl？”Negan 在 Daryl 耳边轻声呢喃。

气音抚过耳廓带来的麻痒让 Daryl 瑟缩，这和他经历过的不一样，不是肮脏霉旧的廉价破屋，没有熏人的烟味与劣质酒精，没有诋毁谩骂和殴打，但却比那些更加屈辱、更加难以忍受。

Daryl 抿紧嘴唇，他将头扭过去看向 Rick。但 Rick 并没有在看他，他的神情飘忽，似乎在看墙壁上悬挂着的那枚鹿头。

“How about this, Daryl？”Negan 亲了亲他的脸颊。

猎人懵懵地转回视线，因发烧而湿润的蓝眼睛缺乏焦距：“……What？”

Negan 真是爱死他不压着喉咙说话时绵软的奶音，他本来想和 Rick 嘚瑟一下的，不过滚他妈的蛋，看着 Daryl 的表情，他决定先爱抚他的新玩具。他用手覆盖住那双湿润的蓝眼睛，让它们闭起来。

“我准许你闭上眼睛，Daryl，毕竟今天是你结婚的好日子。你可以把我想象成 Rick。是 Rick Grimes 在操你。”

Daryl 和旁边的 Rick 都僵住一瞬。

不过 Negan 才懒得管警官怎么想，在他看来如果 Rick Grimes 的人生有什么贡献的话，那就是他的老婆和儿子都挺不错，带种的不得了，他十分喜欢。

一切都比 Daryl 能想象的极限还要糟，他自暴自弃的闭上眼睛。

说实话，无论羞辱还是疼痛，他都习惯了——他是个无足轻重的小人物，灾变后的生存力让他在团队中变得重要起来，可即便如此，自己和Rick团队中其他人的无法融合感，依旧时不时地让他觉得自己是个局外人，一个红脖子的乡巴佬。屈辱总是在他的生命中如影随形，所以无论殴打、谩骂，甚至是强奸，只是那样的话，无论Negan对他做什么，他都可以承受。

但他没想到会是这个，这种……他完全不熟悉的性爱方式。

不是那些帮派分子或黑警在小巷、办公室或者随便什么地方粗鲁地弄他带来的效果。Negan 高热的手掌缓缓揉上他微隆的胸部。

“唔……”

许久没有过的酥麻迅速入侵全身，陌生而又熟悉，每个毛孔似乎都战栗起来。Negan 并没有弄什么太多的花样，他只是用恰到好处的力道揉捏他的奶子，用指尖快速拨弄他的乳尖，这却比折磨更让他觉得羞耻。

Daryl 猛地抬起手臂盖住脸孔，敏感的乳粒正被含入高热的口腔内。他深深喘息，强行压制有鼻音或呻吟发出来，徒劳地用手推拒着。

“你不喜欢这样？”趴在他身上的男人抬起头。

不。Daryl 不想看、不想听，更不想回应。

聒噪的男人却没有停下：“我以为 Rick Grimes 会是温柔的类型……”他好像还思考了那么一下，跟着扭头问旁边僵硬的警官，“嗨Rick，换做你的话会怎么弄？”

“我不……不是，我……”Rick感觉自己是只被掐住喉咙的愚蠢动物，他的鼻翼翕动着，傻傻地瞅着Negan。

Daryl 真的没有办法承受更多了，Rick 的存在就仿佛什么羞耻的催化剂，他甚至该死的已经湿了。

Negan 耸耸肩，游戏才刚刚开始。

他慢条斯理地摘掉右手皮手套，仍半压在 Daryl 身上，拇指指尖在 Daryl 胸口小小的红点上打转，另一只手则抚摸着他赤裸的腰身。那腰身线条不算顶好看，却有种独特的魅力，令人爱不释手。

“Rick，对男人不行的话，你不妨告诉我和那个黑人妞儿的故事。她叫什么，米琼恩？你是怎么 fuck 米琼恩的，或许我们可以从中借鉴。”

“说点什么，你一定学会到教训，不是么？再不开口的话，我就把 Daryl、米琼恩、卡尔，或者随便什么你在乎的人都剁碎了打成肉泥，拌到你的晚餐里。”

Daryl 动作一滞，他听到 Rick 的呼吸收紧。

猎人用力偏开脸，他本想大吼闭嘴、停下、我杀了你，但那没有用，他打不过 Negan，就算可以一拼，他们顾虑的东西也太多。Rick 有太多东西无法放下，他应该替 Rick 守护它们，他理应如此，所以他必须承受。

“呃嗯…我和米琼恩，嗯……她很好，我们……真的很相爱。”

Rick 开口了。

Daryl 没想到 Rick 当真会说，他难以置信的睁开眼睛，就连 Negan 也发出“喔嚯”一声感叹。Daryl 留意到了，这让他的心脏紧缩——自己居然有和 Negan 有相同的想法。

而 Daryl 忽然感受到嘴唇上的温软，是 Negan 俯身吻了他。不知是不是错觉，这个吻柔和的像是安抚，但 Negan 的话却格外令人绝望。他说：“注意听，我亲爱的。这么精彩。”

冷汗沿着 Rick 的额角往下滑，他看到露希尔就在靠近 Daryl 那侧的床脚边，他知道 Negan 是认真的，所以他不能停下。

“呃……我们…呃是那天晚上，我是说，我和Daryl有一天一起出门采集，我们发现一卡车的食物。结果遇到了Juese，另一个同伴。呃嗯……后来因为一点事故，我们最终没拿到食物，卡车沉到湖底去了。就那天晚上，我躺在亚里沙大的床上，握住了米琼恩的手……”

“哇哦，浪漫，和 Daryl 出去一整天，最后睡了黑人妞儿？我比较可惜那卡车的食物。不过 Juese，你说的不会是山顶寨的功夫男孩吧？你们是这样和山顶寨联系上的？然后为了更多的食物与地盘决定主动夜袭救世军的一整个哨所，杀光所有人？”

Rick 和 Daryl 的呼吸同时凝滞。

Rick 是因为无言以对，而 Daryl，Daryl 是感受到一根手指探到了他的双腿间黏腻的地方。

“别慌张，Rick。We are good，我是个守信用的好人。我说过这件事已经揭过。虽然你们杀了我一哨所加一车队，而我只砸爆了你们两个人的人头，看起来吃了大亏，但谁知道呢？”

Rick 放松下来，而 Daryl 的呼吸又是一紧。

“哦~你喜欢这个？”Negan 偏头看着仍旧用胳膊挡住脸的猎人，慢悠悠地将手指在 Daryl 体内进出着，他温柔地微笑，又俯身吮了吮 Daryl 的唇，柔软的口感好极了。“腿再分开点，乖。”

Daryl 努力去想别的，一些让他高兴、愉快的事情，总之他尝试让自己灵魂不属于这个地方。

他想去想 Rick，那是他生命中出现的最正义、最明亮的一束光。

“继续说啊，Rick。”Negan 用鞋帮踢了踢 Rick 的裸腿。

于是，那曾经代表着光明的男音又飘忽地传入 Daryl 的耳畔：Rick 是怎样和米琼恩牵手的，怎么在沙发与柔软的床垫里打滚。他们的羁绊从很久之前就开始，从米琼恩找到婴儿奶粉，陪伴 Rick 好似家人。他们俩和卡尔、茱蒂丝像真正的一家人那样住在漂亮的房子里，在那个洁白干净到一看就不像”红脖子乡巴佬“住的高档社区。

Daryl 努力控制住哽咽，他知道哪怕有胳膊压制，自己的眼皮也在剧烈颤抖。

但他明白 Rick 必须说这些，他必须说。否则不描述恋爱的细节，难道真要描述做爱么？

“Daryl，听得心跳都要加快了呢！” Negan 笑道。

Negan 把手指加到两根的时候，Daryl 几乎已经自暴自弃了。

那两根手指在他的体内进出，对长久无人抚慰的穴道来说有些酸酸得发胀，可是从耻部节节上攀的快感却是真实的。他的大腿抽搐了一下，然后无法抵抗本能地分得更开。

屈辱和快感逐渐混合到一起，成为一种下流的潮湿。

Negan 不知何时又趴到他的身上，男人灵活的手掌整个包住 Daryl 肥厚的阴阜，握在手中揉捏。

“这里很漂亮。”

Negan 用沾满 Daryl 淫液的手指拍击着肉乎乎鼓气的阴阜，拍击发出黏腻的声音。他用手指分开两瓣厚实的阴唇，指尖揉上红肿的阴蒂，那个最能让人舒服的地方。

Daryl 猛地张开嘴，如同溺水的动物，喘息却仍然被限制在咽喉里。

“唔——”

“你很漂亮，知道么？像丛林中最凶猛的野兽，又像最脆弱的小动物。”

Daryl 想说闭嘴吧，那是不可能的。可他不敢回嘴，他怕一回嘴，旁边还在服从命令叙述的 Rick 就会听见他的呻吟。他被逼得无路可退，只能更多、更多地将注意力集中到快感上。

快感是真实的，在这种时候也没有抛弃他，无论他有多么想隔绝这个。

Daryl 很快感受到了别的，他已经无暇去听 Negan 在命令什么、Rick 又在说什么，他努力摒弃四感，只留下触觉。

他感受到解开的皮带、半脱下的裤子，随后，是男性火热的肉体。隔着一层薄薄的布料，那个巨大的、令人血脉偾张的巨物。

“啊……”

他的大腿被 Negan 用手分开，臀部被托起放在 Negan 的大腿根上。他就这样赤裸的仰躺着，大张着双腿，当着 Rick 的面用腿圈住 Negan 的腰，那个劲瘦笔直，衬得身材高挑又有压迫感的腰。因为动作，下方的肉穴微微张开一条淫荡的缝。

“感受到了么？”Negan 问。

那根火烫巨大的阴茎正抵在肉缝上摩擦着，Daryl 像条脱水的鱼，可是的他下面不像。他不知道自己该像什么，温热的骚水沿着股沟流下去，过高的湿润与羞耻感快要拧爆他的心脏。

“嘘、嘘，别这么折磨自己，我会心疼的，嗯？”Negan 俯身说。

高个子男人的手臂撑在 Daryl 的脑袋边，仿佛他是一个多么温柔的伴侣。而就在他发出那声性感鼻音的同时，巨大的肉茎狠狠插入了 Daryl 体内。

“嗯——！”

Daryl 难以克制地颤抖，随着 Negan 的深入，阴道本能地开始收缩，那个许多年都没有被使用过的甬道被彻底填满撑开。他终于无法克制地漏出绵软的颤音，像饿了很久突然被赏了口食的弃猫。

“Easy easy，还有，别着急，我会满足你，Daryl。”Negan 抚摸着他的腰肢。

Daryl 只觉得视线一片模糊，那根巨大的肉刃深入他的身体，一直推到最敏感的宫口——他最私密、最羞耻的地方。

快感没有放弃他，他却无比想放弃自己。

Negan 安抚着他剧烈颤抖的身体，在他稍稍适应后，就抽动起来。粗大一根带来的直冲大脑的性快感逼得 Daryl 微微张开嘴，他的呼吸烫得厉害，手不知何时转而抓住床单与枕头。他的双腿被 Negan 抱着，环住男人的腰，粗大腥臊的阴茎在整个甬道里开拓、挺动。

每当 Negan 粗长的阴茎贯入的时候，高热多汁的甬道下意识会用力夹紧他的肉棒。而当那根东西抽出时，茎身勾起的战栗又会让 Daryl 想要尖叫。Negan 的龟头是微微向上弯曲的，恰到好处地碾压过他体内每一个敏感点。

Negan 并不粗鲁，而是疾风骤雨般的猛烈、深入，霸道的控制欲让人无法抑制地深陷其中。

Daryl 只觉得自己的身体里有一团火在烧。

他没有经历过这样的性爱，从来没有。他知道粗鲁或残暴的人在床上会是什么样子，可 Negan 不是，Negan 不是那种家伙。该死的，多么讽刺，最不两情相悦的人却做出了最两情相悦的态势，如果他再继续下去，Daryl 难保自己不会有所动摇。

Negan 的手臂挡在他的左脸侧，完美地遮住他看向左边的视线。Daryl 想说点什么，Negan 却刚好在那一瞬完美地楔入进去，让他夹紧甬道。

“You fuckin……”

“What？Fucking asshole？”Negan 笑着替他续完，接下来，他像戏弄又像报复般地突然开始快速地进出。

他插得太快了，以至于和 Daryl 的连接处已经被碾出液体特有的白沫，他们交合在一起，难以克制地潮吹液从 Daryl 的私处猛地喷出，热烫的汁水淋在 Negan 的阴茎和小腹上。

那种几乎要将脑浆都泄出去的高潮感，让 Daryl 觉得自己完了。

“哦豁！”Negan 用力在他的嘴唇上亲了一口。

而这一下，因为他曲起手臂，Daryl 看见了呆坐在旁边的 Rick。

Rick 的面容有说不出的苍白和潮红，像是惊吓、刺激与不知所措的混合体。他怔怔地瞧着 Daryl，脸上的表情似乎是：你怎么会爽？你怎么会被 Negan 干到高潮？？

巨大的羞耻与愧疚如同扑面而来的海浪将 Daryl 吞没。

Negan 的阴茎强行扯回他的注意力。

霸道又邪气的男人笑着，又插了他好几下，随后就着两人相连的姿势一把将 Daryl 拉起来。剧烈的动作一下让粗大的阴茎直抵子宫口，疼痛难以抑制地袭向 Daryl。

他克制不住地喘息呜咽，身体颤抖。

Negan 好似体贴地抚摸他，问道：“太深了？”

Rick 的表情抽动了下。

而不等 Daryl 去反应什么，Negan 就再次律动起来，他托着 Daryl 的臀部调整姿势，让他可以刚好坐到自己的身上，随后他搂紧 Daryl 的腰肢，提着他的腰让他一下下坐到自己的鸡巴上。

“Don’t…huh……” Daryl 无法抑制不去想旁边的Rick。

“看着我。”Negan 捏住他的下颌，“Attaboy，看着我，只看着我。”

他的拇指磨蹭着 Daryl 下颌上毛茸茸的小须，指腹又去擦 Daryl 的脸颊与眼角。Daryl 觉得眼前不再那么模糊了，在这时候，Negan 的阴茎深深地干入他，仿佛某种奖励。这一次，Daryl 的确只看到了 Negan 的灰眼睛。

“Excellent，great job，fantastic，fabulous，magnificent！宝贝，你真辣！”他用一连串儿、Daryl 从未想过会放在自己身上的褒义词汇夸赞他，然后爱抚他、捣弄他、填满他。

直上直下的姿势让肉棒进入的更深，而 Daryl 无法、也没有力气挣脱，一切的挣扎在 Rick 眼中只会更加难看吧？

最终，Daryl 放弃似地环住 Negan 的肩膀，不再徒劳的抵抗，更多的淫汁顺着两人结合的地方流下来，一整片床单都湿透了。

而又不知过去多久，在 Daryl 只觉得腰都要被操散架的时候，他隐约听到了 Negan 绷紧的呼吸。他下意识地收紧甬道，即使他自己都不知道，等待他的是什么。

是热烫浓稠的白汁，一汩一汩地冲进他的体内，奔涌着将他填满。Negan 抓起他的头发，吮住他的嘴唇。

都结束了——眼前还泛着白光的 Daryl 粗喘着气，他熬过来了，不会有什么比这更糟的了，Negan 也许是个混蛋，但至少他还活着。没有什么是过不去，他下意识的看向Rick，想用眼神告诉他，一切都好……

就在这个时候，他听到 Negan 在事后餍足、慵懒又格外性感的男音。

“哇哦~ Rick，你硬了！”


	3. Chapter 3

“把你的新娘带下去清理干净。”

重新套上囚服的 Daryl 被揪住后脖领，就像动物被揪住后颈敏感的皮毛。

“看清楚了，抓着这里，嗯？”Negan 手把手地示意着 Rick。

Rick 仍旧浑浑噩噩的，Daryl 不清楚他怎么样了，不过很大可能还是沉浸在自己刚刚被 Negan 干到高潮的记忆里，他的胃部缩紧成一团，巨大的愧疚快要吞噬掉他。他能感受到 Rick 僵硬地就着 Negan 的手攥住自己的衣领。

“Great！好好照顾你的新娘，记得要里里外外的洗干净。他现在可是我的爱宠！”

他们被西蒙和肥乔压着向外走。

冗长的走廊仿佛没有尽头，Rick 窘迫地一手提着腰部蔽体的浴巾，另一只手直直地捉着 Daryl 的后衣领。

Daryl 在心中默记着道路，尽量不去想如今的状况。他感觉自己像一个被 Rick 抓住的囚犯，这是他一生最恐惧的事情——在犯下不可饶恕的错误后，由Rick亲手逮捕。

他们被推搡进一间狭小的浴室里。

“快点洗，半小时，别试着干别的。”西蒙“砰”地带上门。

房间里只剩下两个人的时候，Daryl 下意识抬手用手臂挡住脸，是灯光白得太刺眼。

狭小的不足十平方的卫浴内，只有两个人沉重的呼吸。Daryl 深吸一口气，放下手臂观察着周围。

这里曾经是一间残疾人无障碍洗手间，配备最简单的卫浴设施罢了。白瓷砖遍布三面墙，褪色成土灰红色的地砖上满是裂缝，洗不掉的水垢糊满镜面与地脚线。

Daryl 被镜子里的自己吓了一跳。

他很丑陋，他一直都知道。矮墩墩的个头，过宽的肩膀，眉眼也并不好看。现在就更糟了，他看见自己烧得发红的脸颊与圆鼻头，贴在脸上尚挂着汗珠的碎发，真不知道 Negan 是怎么对着这张脸说出 magnificent、fabulous 这种词汇的，应该是瞎了吧！

Drayl 恶意地想着，躲开镜子。但他没能躲开 Rick 闪烁的视线。

“……”

有那么一瞬间他想骂人，想像多年前那样粗声粗气地说”看什么看，体面的城里人没见过挨打的乡巴佬么”，但这是 Rick，Daryl 只能难堪地侧避过身，局促地试图把自己缩小一些。

“Huh…你坐一会儿，我自己弄一下。”

“啊……好、好的……”Rick回过神来，愣愣地点头。

Daryl 把自己逃到热水下。野生动物很少使用热水，那会让他放松警惕，但今天他想把热水开得烫一点、再烫一点，去掉身上那些难堪的痕迹与气味。

他不得不蹲下来清洁下面，分开膝盖，将莲蓬头翻转向上对准阴部冲洗，除了用手指分开两瓣阴唇外，还要将手指伸进去。Negan 射进去的太多了，必须引流出来，否则会容易怀孕。这个羞耻又困难的姿势让他的脸色变得苍白。

Rick 反应过来时，小小的浴室里已经全是蒸腾的水汽。镜子被水蒸气盖上，不再能从里面看见 Daryl 的影像，而他身边是他好兄弟的喘息。

那喘息声压抑又轻微，却被密闭的房间与水蒸气无限放大，撩拨着 Rick，让他眼前再度充斥着 Daryl 被一根粗大的阴茎进出阴道的模样——

他不是没见过 Daryl 那里，厚实的、无毛的，看起来手感就很好，只是他没想过分开后会是那样色情，肉红色的缝隙，里面还有黑红皱缩的小阴唇，被男性粗大的肉棒捅开的时候，小阴唇会如同恋恋不舍的嘴唇，裹吮有着性感青筋的柱体。

他是看着精液从 Daryl 腿间流下来的。

“要我帮忙么？”神使鬼差地，他问出这句话。

Daryl 的肩膀一抖，没有回头，湿漉漉的黑发盖住后颈。Rick 的手攥紧马桶边的无障碍栏杆，仿佛在等一个许可或回答。

等了一会儿之后，他才意识到 Daryl 是不会出声的，只有闷哼与窸窸窣窣的声音藏在水声里。

Daryl 正把手指放进去，想引着更深处的精液淌出来，这让他不得不挺起胸部，向后撅高屁股，尽量让那处甬道在蹲姿的状态下保持垂直。

幸好 Negan 没有操后面，那样他就清洗不过来了，Rick 盯着兄弟的股缝，飘忽地这么想。

“我好了。”

等 Rick 回过神来时，发现 Daryl 已经站在自己面前，重新穿上那件写着 A 的囚服。

西蒙他们没给浴巾，Daryl 是湿着穿的衣服，这让衣服贴在他身体的一些曲线上。

Rick 点头，连点了好几下，迅速把眼神移到旁边。他舔着嘴唇，发现自己站不起来了。

当然不是物理意义上的站不起来，而是……而是他刚刚就邦邦硬的little rick不仅没在十几分钟里软下去，反而硬得更加厉害。只要改变姿势，它一定会将仅有的浴巾顶出尴尬的帐篷。

他抬起头，求救似的看向 Daryl。

Daryl 的心脏瞬间一抽——那个眼神是一种责难。在指责他为什么会让Rick硬起来，为什么刚刚在Negan的胯下表现的那么淫荡，而在之后，哪怕是洗澡，也没有让Rick冷静下来。是他的错，都是他的错。

“我帮你弄出来。”他沙哑地说。

Rick 怔了下。

Daryl 将他拉起来，Rick 比他略高一些，这样 Rick 就不会看到他的表情。他垂着头，尽量让自己不要抖，更不要显示出任何勉强、尴尬、屈辱，他将手从 Rick 的浴巾缝隙中探进去，握住那根昂扬的东西。

“兄弟间的互帮互助，你没有过么？”他故作轻松地说。

他的脸颊蹭到些 Rick 的胸膛，警官的胸毛并不浓密，这和 Negan 很不一样。

Daryl 不是没想象过和 Rick 做爱的模样。在更早的时候，早到没有洛瑞、也没有米琼恩的的那段日子，如果能在监狱找到一个干净无人打扰的隔间，他会偷偷解开裤腰带，看着上铺的床底板，给自己揉上一发。

他会想象 Rick 压在他的身上，温柔地吻他的嘴唇，抚摸他的头发，这样做的同时另一只手滑进他的裤裆里，撩拨那个敏感又羞耻的地方……

“呃嗯……感觉还好么？”他低声问，像努力不做错事的人。

Rick 昂着头粗重地喘息，喉结滚动着。不止是好，是太好了。猎人带着薄茧的手包住他，短粗的手指十分有力，就像紧致的穴道，正上上下下套弄着他。Shit！这和米琼恩的感觉绝对不同，警官模糊地想着，又拼命将罪恶感踢出脑海。

或许是大脑应激反应，为了踢出罪恶感，他的思维很快跳转到 Daryl 柔软的肉穴上。那肉穴里今天被灌满精液，景象美极了。Negan 的那根东西拔出来的时候，Daryl 是失神的，所以他并不知道 Rick 看得有多仔细。

里面存了很多白色的浊液，坐着的时候不会流出什么，可是等到他被 Negan 拽起来，赤裸着站在地面上的时候，精液就会从腿缝间流下来了。是一汩一汩的流出，每次都是半透明的溪流，被操到红肿的小逼挤出来一缕，顺着两条腿涓涓淌下，情色的液体滚到靠近脚踝处时，又是一缕被挤出。

那个穴被干得很肿，嫩红色的，配合着 Daryl 的呼吸会有微微的收缩。

Rick 的胸膛剧烈起伏着，一种隐秘的、窥伺的快感……不，他爱的是米琼恩，但…警官的意识飘忽碰撞，在快感与罪恶里坐着过山车。

他不知道自己想到哪里，直到感觉到 Daryl 短粗的拇指拨弄起他最敏感的龟头。

“啊……啊！”他闷叫，手掌猛地向后抠入瓷砖墙。

Daryl 蹲下来。

Rick 感受到又温暖的高热忽然包裹住他的前端，来不及推开，他的小兄弟就自作主张地射了。

猎人喘息着，一贯的沉默，舌尖做了几下打扫的工作。过了那么一会，Rick 不确定有没有看到 Daryl 吞咽，猎人就用手背快速蹭了下嘴角。

“只是为了不让他们发现。”他站起来，仍垂着头，“走吧？”

**

“唔……唔嗯……”

已经不知道是这个月中的第几次，他们两个同时在 Negan 的房间里，而 Daryl 正在被 Negan 狠狠地干着。

救世军的霸主仿佛食髓知味的野兽，只要性起，随时随地会将 Rick 与 Daryl 捉到房间。早起、睡前、打猎后、开会过半，没有任何规律。

Rick 记得 Negan 将露希尔猛地挥舞到他面前，舌尖弹出”嗒儿”的一下：“我想什么时候使用你的妻子，就什么时候使用他。”

Daryl 是那种水会流很多的类型。Rick 很快就发现了这一点，既然不得反抗，那么尝试将意识放空，或投注到别的什么事情上，会让他疯得慢一点。

他唯恐 Negan 发怒，却更恐惧 Negan 高兴。Negan 兴奋的时候候尤其喜欢操 Daryl，在来这里的大半个月后，Rick 亲眼见到他用露希尔砸碎面粉厂里一伙人中一个幸存者的脑袋之后，将旁边的 Daryl 捉到怀中。

那次，Negan 甚至没能等到回圣殿，他在面粉厂的僻静的楼道里扒下 Daryl 的裤子，将囚服裤子扔到 Rick 怀里。

“把风，Ricky boy。”

楼道里上上下下都是猎人努力克制，却根本克制不住的呻吟声的回音。

Rick 愣怔地站在楼梯道里，他从口袋里摸出了一包烟。

地上有一地的烟头时，Negan 下来了。后来 Rick 才知道，那天他干了 Daryl 的后面。

Daryl 的后穴可以被分开的很大，肉棒干进去的时候，红艳艳的收缩力极好的肛口会被完全撑开，甚至连褶皱都熨平。而如果他的两个洞都被干，猎人会爽到根本发不出声音，即便努力掩饰，旁边的 Rick 也能看清那种高潮到迷糊的表情。

没有人再死去，不管是亚历山大、山顶寨，还是神之国。

“呼嗯……唔——”

Daryl 的闷哼将 Rick 扯回现实，还是 Negan 的房间，那张宽大的四柱床。此刻 Rick 依旧仰躺在上面，只不过屁股搭着床尾，方便他的双腿垂到地面。

Daryl 跨过他的下半身，大张着两条腿站着。

从 Rick 的角度可以绝对清楚的看见他的表情、听到他的喘息，甚至感受到他滴下来的热汗与淫汁。Daryl 是水很多的类型，如果在最初阶段将他弄得湿润，再给一次高潮，他会难以克制的一直喷下去。

已经有不知多少的热液淋到 Rick 身上。

“Ricky，喜欢你的妻子给你洗澡么？”Negan 笑着。

穿着皮衣衣冠完整的恶棍正反剪着 Daryl 的双手。这个别扭的姿势让 Daryl 必须把双腿大大分开，屁股向后高高撅起，才不至于碰到 Rick。而即便如此，他全身的主要着力点都在 Negan 的鸡巴上。

“唔……” Daryl垂着头，像是不愿面对发生的一切。

但 Negan 当然不会让他这样逃离，带着皮手套的手分开 Daryl 肉实的屁股，将那个最近被透得有些松弛的屁眼扒开一些，然后恶狠狠地干进去。猝然被破开后面让猎人惊喘，空虚的阴道猛烈收缩，而 Negan 将手绕到前方。

Rick 目睹着两个修长的手指深入阴唇，他可以想象它们怎样捏住红肿的阴蒂。

“Watch this, Rick. ”Negan 笑道。

下一秒，Rick 听到 Daryl 一声呜咽，喷涌的热液瞬间呲上他的大腿、下胯，乃至小腹。

“哦~我亲爱的 Daryl，你又会给负责浆洗的工作人员添上不少麻烦。还有，Rick 又硬了。”

Rick 猛地避开 Daryl 的视线。

他们已经很久不交流了。在一次发现 Daryl 是自己做清洁之后，他们就不再拥有那独处的沐浴半小时。而他们的住处间隔很远，几乎在走廊的两端，平时能见面大多是在公共场合，那里会有无数双眼睛。再之后，就是 Negan 的房间了。

他们有多久没说话了？半个月，还是更久？

Rick 不知道要去怎样面对那双蓝眼睛里的光。

“不想给你的丈夫口一发么？”

这次，Rick 穿着内裤。服从 Negan 的指挥，慢慢拉下内裤的边缘，比全裸还要令人耻辱，他想大叫着跳起来，推开 Daryl，对着 Negan 的脸上狠狠来几拳，但是他很快想到那些威胁。

——你是喜欢米琼恩的手，茱蒂丝的舌头，还是卡尔的眼珠？

他哆哆嗦嗦地扒下内裤，释放出那根硬热的阴茎。

Negan 笑着，从后面伸手，压了下 Daryl 的后脑：“去舔。”

Daryl 能够闻到 Rick 的味道，是男性胯间特有的腥臊气。而他的阴道里还插着 Negan 粗大的阴茎。Rick 刚刚避开他的视线，那让他的胃绞成一团，脑中嗡嗡作响。他知道自己很脏了，他又喷了 Rick 一身，被嫌弃是很正常的。又或者像他这样的人，就从来没有干净过。

他把自己的情绪抹掉，不去有过多复杂的心理活动，这是他保全自己的方法。他慢慢低下头……

“喔噢！等等，Rick，我刚刚发现 Daryl 服侍你的时候居然是心怀敬意的。”

Daryl 整个人都僵住了。

他的穴顿时夹紧，紧到 Negan 直吸了两口气。

Negan 抚摸着他光裸的背脊，白皙赤裸的臂膀：“Rick，你是怎么做到的？我简直都要嫉妒了！”

Rick 瞪大眼睛瞅着面前的两个人。

“Well，我改变主意了。”Negan 伸手抚摸着 Daryl 的后颈，转而又探到前方，修长的手指伸入 Daryl 的口中，“别咬，不许咬，否则我会把 Ricky 的鸡巴剁下来的，good boy Daryl~！”

Rick 怔愣地看着他戏弄着 Daryl，他面前的男人被彻底的开发了——他赤裸的身体上遍布Negan留下的吻痕，胯下的肉缝大大张开着，被操得无法合拢，阴阜上方一点点的耻毛上挂着尚未落下的淫汁。而他的两个洞正被Negan来回捣弄着，粗大的、柱体上缠绕着青筋的肉棒深入那两个肮脏的肉洞，说肮脏，是因为里面全是黏腻的淫汁，洞口遍布着被大力操干出的白沫。

而他的嘴正微微张开着，Negan 的手指插在里面。那张脸距离 Rick 太近，以至于 Rick 可以清晰地看到 Negan 的手指逗弄着 Daryl 柔软的舌头，指尖拨弄舌尖，两个手指不断在那口腔中进进出出，模仿着性交的动作。

“我改变主意了，Rick。”Negan 说，灰色的瞳孔盯住 Rick 的眼睛，犹如恶魔发出蛊惑。“你想不想操你的妻子，操 Daryl？”

Rick 不觉得自己有说“不”的权力。

他认识德怀特的妻子雪莉，一个能够顺利存活下来的聪明女性，她对他说过：无论 Negan 让你做什么，照做就好了。

Negan 扯起 Daryl 的头发，让 Daryl 能靠到他坚实胸膛上，转而用手托起 Daryl 左腿的膝窝，让 Rick 可以清楚的看见就在面前不足一米处，那个正在饥渴翕合的淫洞……

Rick 的脑中轰隆隆地作响，胯间高耸的欲望、雪莉劝导的话，还有 Negan 的命令都驱使着他。他不能，他不应该……米琼恩，但是你瞧，这样做无论是谁都会安全的……

他似乎听到 Daryl 在说什么，反复地，然而那个声音太小了。

太小了。

他走过去，站在 Daryl 面前。

Negan 饶有兴味地瞅着他。而在 Rick 动手之前，他忽然又说。

“嗨，你知道该说哪句话的，say it，然后你就可以享用他了。”

Dary 呜咽了什么，Rick 仍旧没听清。他茫然地抬头：“什么句子？”

“你真是需要我付出成倍的耐心，Rick。”Negan 舔舔嘴唇， **“WHO ARE YOU？”**

Rick 当然知道正确答案，他无数次的听圣殿的尼根们呢喃出，那是一个旗帜、一个信条、一种必胜的口号。

他仿佛被蛊惑了，有人在旁边扶住他的脸，帮助他运动面部肌肉。他已经想了足够久，久到所有的结局都被导向唯一的答案，他必须……

“I am Ne…”

“NO！”Daryl 痛苦的声音冲入他的耳膜。

**

“你该走了，我们该走了！”

Rick 是被撞开门的声音惊醒的，他张着嘴“啊“了一声，像是反应迟钝的老警犬。他分辨出眼前的光亮，辨别出站在他面前的人是 Daryl。Daryl 身上的囚服告诉他，他没在做梦。A 是”Alpha“的标记，代表着被首领标记的所有物。

“什么？”他皱着眉头问。

Daryl 一把将 Rick 扯起来，将什么东西塞进 Rick 手里。居然是一把刀。

他的语速很快：“他们找到西南边 60 公里以外的一个避难所，Negan 带着西蒙、德怀特去收集物资了，至少傍晚才能回来。营地里没有什么主力，我们快走。”

Rick 挣脱他的手。

Daryl 抖了下。

“Calm down. ” Rick 拿出曾经首领的模样安慰他，“我们不能冲动，逃出这里必须经过周密的计划，Negan 很强大。而且你想过没有，我们能逃到哪里去？一旦回亚历山大，那里，不，我是说所有地方，山顶寨、神之国，都会遭殃的。”

Daryl 呆呆地站在原地，外面的光线从门缝打进来，将他的脸照得半暗半明，他仿佛站在自由与囚笼的分界线上，有种说不出的可怜。

就这样静默一会儿，就在 Rick 以为他要同意自己的时候。

“你走，还是不走？”猎人问。

过分直白的问题让 Rick 难堪，其实他不知道，甚至答案的天平可能还向着 Daryl 不喜欢的那边更倾斜一点。

冷冰冰的枪口顶上 Rick 的腰。

“Daryl？”

“我们走。”

子弹擦着肩膀飞过的那一刻，Rick 就知道自己的判断是正确的。Negan 怎么可能让他们仅凭一把枪、一把匕首就逃出去？

这根本就是一个陷阱，一次关于忠诚度的考验，甚至波及整个亚历山大、山顶寨和神之国命运。

Daryl 用偷来的外套包着手臂，一举撞碎二楼一处玻璃。

“哗啦——”

“从这里跳下去！”他吼着，却没看见 Rick 弯腰。

Daryl 急了，他们都能听见后方追兵的脚步声。Rick 刚想说什么，一个熟悉的口哨声在这时响起……

是亚伯拉罕和格伦死去的那天晚上，在那之前，从漫山遍野的树林里、山坡上传出的口哨，是死亡的象征。

冷汗从 Rick 的额角滚落下来。

面前的洞口太小，按照这个速度第二个人根本来不及跳下去。

正在犹豫之间，Daryl 一把扯住 Rick 的衣领，将他从狭小的洞口推了出去！

追兵的脚步在这时越过转角，Rick 的身体腾空、蜷曲、翻滚落地。而接下来一切更像早已融入骨血的本能，Rick 握紧手中刚刚被塞入的那把枪，找到掩体。

他听到上面有打斗声，惶惶然抬头，恰好看见 Daryl 举着那柄匕首孤注一掷地扑向 Negan。

“喔！哇哦！”

有兵刃交锋的声音，与拳拳到肉的闷响，Rick 的心脏几乎停摆。他等待着，边等边继续向后慢慢退去。Daryl 找的出路非常好，在圣殿的一处防守死角上，围栏外都没有什么丧尸，只要越过这段路……

“Rick，我得说，你们真是出乎我的意料。”

二楼外廊的铁皮门忽然被大力的踹开了，发出“砰”地响声，Negan 用锁喉的方式桎梏住 Daryl，将他箍在身前推搡出来。

“咳嗯……”

Rick 看见 Daryl 唇角的血迹，他立刻站出掩体。

“请别……”

“No！”Daryl 嘶吼着，他的眼里写着的全是“快走”两个字。

Negan 瞧见了 Rick 手里拿着的枪，又瞧瞧自己手中夺过的 Daryl 的匕首，眼里浮现出了然的笑意：“得怎么说，Rick？我的 Daryl 对你实在是太好了。”

Rick 的心脏狂跳着：“对不起、对不起。“他高举起枪做出投降的姿势，“我们……这不是我的主意，我们没有背叛的意思。请你不要杀他……我不会逃跑的……”

“那你是说这是 Daryl 的意思？”

Rick 不知道该怎么答。

他可以看见二楼窗户后面架起的枪，枪口瞄准镜的红光都稳稳指在自己身上。Daryl 显然也看到了，挣扎地越发激烈。

空气中的火药味飚至最高，一触即发。

Negan 倏然笑起来。

他低头凑到怀中的 Daryl 耳边，眼睛直直的盯着 Rick：“嗨 Rick，来做个交易怎么样？”

**

”你仔细听好了，我觉得这是你从来没有得到过的好交易。它也很简单，我相信就算你愚蠢的大脑也能够理解。“

“你现在回去，回到亚历山大。我会放过你，不追究这次的所有事。”他这么说着，双手环住了身前的 Daryl，当着所有人的面，开始玩弄 Cuntboy 柔软的胸部，“你领导你的人，继续为我服务，我仍然只要你们 50%的供奉，不会增长。但是……”

“你不会来找 Daryl，不会再给我惹出任何麻烦。否则，我就把米琼恩、茱蒂丝、卡尔，或者 whatever 你在乎的人，当着你的面，一个一个的砸成肉泥。”

“明白了么？”

Rick 看到 Negan 的手已经伸进 Daryl 的衣服里。

“哦这个？”Negan 瞧着他，“他是我的。你的妻子对你这么深情，我很喜欢。”

“嗖”一发子弹打在 Rick 的脚边，跟着是更多的。这次 Negan 没有再要他的答复，好像他的答复已经不再重要了。

子弹在 Rick 脚边激起尘土，逼得他不得不快速后退。

他的满脑子都是 Negan 的那句话：你的妻子对你这么深情，我很喜欢。

**

Daryl 倒下去倒是出乎 Negan 的预料。

在 Rick 走后的第三天，像是有什么一直支持 Daryl 运转的弦走到尽头。此前，他从未对繁重的工作抱怨过什么，无论发烧还是虚弱，他都可以挺得住。Negan 甚至有心试试看他的极限到底在哪里，他知道 Daryl 宁死都不愿意在自己面前示弱。

所以 Daryl 倒下去的格外突然，没有任何征兆的，握着拖把，就忽然摔软下去。

Negan 回过头的时候，他已经没有任何意识。

从来不见色变的救世军首领第一次有些慌了。他怒吼着阻止西蒙或任何人的靠近，冲过去亲自将地上的 Daryl 捞起来。

Daryl 醒过来时，发现自己躺在 Negan 的大床上，那张对他来说充满屈辱与色情的回忆，却从未睡过觉的大床。

见他醒过来，Negan 放下手中的书。男人的腿很长，连着挺拔笔直的腰杆，他慢慢的走近，坐到床边。

Daryl 试图抽回自己的手。

“不如来玩一个游戏吧？”Negan 捉起他的手背吻了下，“十天内，如果他回来救你，或者任何亚历山大的人来救你，冲着救你而不是来捣乱的，我就放你走，并且不实施任何报复行动，怎么样？”

Daryl 呼吸一滞，抿紧嘴唇，蓝色的眼睛从额发后盯住 Negan。

“你知道我是个讲信用的人。”

这点 Daryl 倒是不怀疑，他在某些方面其实和 Negan 有些天然的理解彼此，只是他从不愿意承认。

“那么，我们就这么说定了？”

“…Fine. ”

Negan 点点头，拍拍他的肩膀，想了想忽然又低下头凑近在他的嘴唇上吻了一下：“好好照顾自己，不然我会心疼的，我在乎你。”

他抵在 Daryl 的嘴唇上这么说，猎人闭上眼睛，僵硬地挺着，由着柔软的舌尖钻入他的口腔里，霸道又温柔地扫了整整一圈，不做任何回应。

Negan 没有纠缠他，很快直起腰、站起身。

他站在床边，背着光的身影有种压迫感与魅力完全混合的邪气，其实挺有魅力。

“啊，还有一件事，”他忽然说，“你怀孕了。”

后来，的确没有人来救 Daryl，一个人也没有，甚至连尝试都没有。

只那么一次，在几个月后，Negan 带他回亚历山大时，Rick 问能不能用一杆长猎枪换他回去，带瞄准镜的那种。*

“哦天哪，Ricky，Daryl 在你心中的价值就只值一杆枪么？他可是你的妻子，宣誓过，忘记了么？”

他们似乎都想起几个月前 Negan 说的那句话：你的妻子对你这么深情，我很喜欢。

Rick 的脸色瞬间很难看，张着嘴像是要解释什么。

Daryl 看到他身后几步的米琼恩。而 Rick 的视线顿了顿，死死停留在 Daryl 隆起的，怀孕六个月的肚腹上。

“How about a BIG WET KISS?”

Negan 笑起来，他又捉住 Daryl，舌头在下一秒伸进来，霸道到呛辣得吻刺得 Daryl 的脑中一片晕眩。

the end.

_*注：梗出自 S7E4，Rick 要来米琼恩的枪，用一把枪和 Negan 交换 Daryl。_

* * *

感谢阅读  
By AKIRA-ixp


End file.
